Innocence Lost
by DoodeSeriously
Summary: When Earl Niklaus Mikaelson saw the enchanting Lady Alexia Branson, he knew he had to have her for his... For the rest of eternity. The tale of how the girl we all know as Lexi, and Stefan's best friend was turned into a vampire by the elusive, but oh, so charming Klaus in 1679. M-warning. Medium smut and a hint of danger... Warning: A collection of one shots ahead.
1. Innocence Lost

The year was 1679. Being part of the high society of London's aristocracy was making life a little less tedious and as part of Charles II's court I would dare say that my existence was proving quite entertaining to say the least. The king was a man of vigor with more than a handful of mistresses, court filled with parties and other festivities and on top of that, he had wit that could keep even a seasoned vampire like me regaled.

It was during another one of King Charles II's fancy masquerade balls, personal favorite of yours truly, when I saw her. She was new to the court, obviously of high standards as I asked around. Lady Alexia Branson, married to a Lord Branson of Bedfordshire who was visiting London together with her and her younger brother. I really didn't pay much attention to the details. She was well bred, with a gorgeous figure and her smile could knock out any male within a one mile radius. She was lethal. I heard her quipping at most men during the evening, no one safe from that sharp tongue of hers.

_And I wanted her_.

Now, I could have gone by the normal route of compelling her and hiding away for a quick nip and taste, but I was in the mood for something more. So I told my friend the king, who had appointed me his friend and confidante – his adviser, if you will. (Sure, I'd compelled my way through to that position – not all things come for free – but to be honest, I did know how to give splendid advice, since I'd been around for a bit and a quarter… so to speak.) And of course our king wanted to oblige me, being his right hand and all.

Charles immediately called Lord Branson over to him, introducing the lord to me.

"_Lord Branson, this is my highly esteemed friend and adviser Earl Niklaus Mikaelson from Monmouth."_

He turned to me with a wry smile on his puffy face.

"_Earl Mikaelson, Lord Branson from Bedfordshire."_ I nodded with a curt bow at Lord Branson – middle aged man with a nervous air to him, but it could of course be the mere fact that he was standing in front of the King of Britain.

His odor was foul to say the least and as I glanced over at Lady Alexia Branson I could not believe that someone as beautiful as her could be lying underneath a pig like him every night, while he grunted away. How little she must know about the art of love making.

I looked back at Lord Branson with a coy smirk. And how I would enjoy showing her what making love was truly like.

"_Earl Mikaelson has shown interest in your lady, Lord Branson._" King Charles II twinned his mustache, and his dark charcoal eyes were scrutinizing the man in front of him. "_And I've told Earl Mikaelson that you would be delighted in handing Lady Branson as a gift from your hand to the court and to Earl Mikaelson because it would make your king very happy. And who knows what rewards may be reaped…"_

The king left the sentence hanging, like a piece of bread to a beggar.

My eyes kept going back to the Lady Branson, standing on the other side of the room. She stood stock still, mask hiding her facial features, but her whole body was tense and her mouth was in a thin line.

"_I should give the Lord some time to think over the king's proposition."_ I said softly, giving bow to the king, before sauntering over to Lady Alexia Branson, asking her to dance with me. She looked startled to say the least, her eyes still set on the king and her husband, but she curtsied politely and I held out my hand to lead her to the dance floor.

I could hear the king in the background once I concentrated on that part of the room. "_I have in good mind to take your lands, Branson."_ The king hissed. "_I will make out you do not pay your taxes, withholding from your king and your country if you do not agree to this. Your king demands it_."

Branson must have objected to the king's wishes while I was walking up to Lady Branson, but I couldn't help smiling when the mere silence was reply enough, until King Charles II let out a burly laugh. "_Good man. I shall give you one of the court's ladies as token of my appreciation, Branson_."

I knew then that Lady Branson was now mine, fair and square. From my perspective, at least.

"_What is their conversation about? My husband looks pale."_ I thought Lady Alexia Branson was talking more to herself than me, until she turned her head towards me, those plump lips red and moist. I wished to press my mouth against hers to taste her, to see if she tasted as pure and fresh as it seemed. "_You were standing there with them. I saw you. What were they speaking of?"_

I merely smiled. "_Our king has given me a present, as such."_

:::::

She was almost like an unopened blossom, so innocent was Lady Alexia Branson. I couldn't have wished for more, had she been a maiden still. Lord Branson surely did not know how to use his sword in the marital bed. And by the end of the night I had her open like a flower to the sun.

Her naked body was writhing underneath me, legs wrapped around my waist and her mouth moaning into mine. I licked delicious sweat off her neck, bit lightly at her pale skin, those blue arteries looking too delicious for words.

Her small whimpers of pleasure made me thrust harder inside of her tight heat, trailing sloppy kisses along her neck and chest, our slippery bodies sliding along each other, low groans escaping me as I pushed closer to release. I wished to hurt her, to bite her – fuck her like I should be entitled. Hard and fast. Relentless. But I would break her at once.

The thought hit me as I let my seed force its way inside her velvet walls, fangs penetrating her flesh just at the right moment of her orgasm together with my own, the small shrieks of pain from her muffled by my hand covering her mouth.

I should make her mine. My eternal bride.

She was good company. I had heard her witty comments; she wasn't scared to voice her opinions. I enjoyed such women. Women like my sister. Tough as nails underneath a fragile exterior. So deceiving. Cunning even.

It was impulsive to say the least. Still inside of her, I leaned back, her eyes huge and filled with tears. She was shaking like a leaf – from fright but also coming back from falling over the edge – most probably for the first time in her short life. A life that was just about to end, to continue into an eternity with me.

I had never once thought about finding an eternal partner, not until now. There was something about Lady Alexia Branson that made me wish to keep her with me. She could keep me company when boredom struck. When Rebekah was away on one of her adventures with her various lovers or with Kol, my brother who I hated to love more than anything else.

Alexia would thank me in the end, for taking her away from this tedious life. Everlasting youth and riches instead. I searched her eyes, my hand still covering her mouth, shushing her quietly.

"_Stay quiet and don't be frightened_."

I was still wearing the face of a monster – fangs cutting into my bottom lip, fresh blood around the edges and my eyes flashing in a reddish black. I could smell her fear and it made me want her even more, and I became hard almost instantly at the thought of making her mine.

All mine. No one else's.

Carefully, I let go of her mouth. Her breathing was erratic but she wouldn't scream. Couldn't, since I'd compelled her to silence.

I bit into my wrist and pushed it against her mouth. She wouldn't part her lips to start with, but with a bit of force I could feel my blood against her tongue and after only a moment, she stopped fighting, drinking slowly; giving in to me. As I pulled my hand away from her mouth, I leaned down to kiss her lips, moving slowly inside of her silky wetness.

I let my hand move along her jaw line, tracing the smooth skin on her neck, over the bite that had started healing due to my blood in her system. I dare say she was smiling coyly at me once my hand gripped around the slender column of her throat, clutching hard while fucking her with slow and languid movements.

She clawed at me from lack of air, hips bucking against mine causing me to thrust deeper within her clenching core. But I never relented. Not even when her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and her arms fell slack to her sides.

I kissed her lips one last time, just as her heart beat its last and I once more let my seed push inside of my lady of eternity, whispering: "_I welcome thee, my love, to a life of endless bliss."_

:::::


	2. Channeling Angels

The Falls lay bathing in moonlight, silver glimmering across the flowing waters, dark and mysterious on this night of the full moon. I took Lexi with me on a whim, curiosity mixed with excitement flittering across her delicate features as we left the mansion, walking by foot along the small foot path leading into the forest and towards the waterfalls of Mystic Falls.

We said nothing, the eerie silence creating the right atmosphere for us; a longing, stretching across the dewy grass as we neared our destination. I could hear Lexi's breathing intensify as she heard the water falling over the edge of the cliffs. I let her take a moment to have a look at the beauty in front of us, suddenly feeling a small sensation of pride at my place of birth.

Traveling from England had been a must. Mikael was hot on my trail, Rebekah had come and gone. I'd had to dagger Elijah for insubordination. I felt alone and chased and Lexi was my all. So this was my gift to her a quiet 'thank you'. The beauty of nature.

Moving in behind her, I softly lay my hands on her waist, pulling her back close to my chest, gently brushing my lips against her naked shoulder. "Isn't it beautiful here?"

She merely nodded, her eyes glittering in the darkness, and I lean back, slowly undoing her dress, the fitted bone of her corset falling to the ground with a small sound. Lexi barely noticed – her gaze was rising high in the sky, on the full moon – so white and round and shimmering.

My hands slides along her sides, feeling each of her ribs, the harsh material of her petticoat gliding underneath my hands as I cup her breasts, so full and ripe – I never failed to stay amazed at Lexi's perfection.

"Let's get you out of your clothes." I whisper in her ear, taking the soft lobe of her ear between my teeth, sucking it into my mouth and I can feel her smile, her breathing stuttering as she shrugs out of her petticoat, letting it fall from her shoulders, and I tug it over her arms until it falls into a small white pile on the ground at her feet. We came in bare feet, so it doesn't take me long to undress and then we're both wading into the water – me pulling a trudging Alexia with me, the water cold and dark but more than a little inviting with its startling serenity.

"You're not going to get hurt, you're not alive. You cannot possibly drown", I laugh softly at Lexi and she gives me a frown, her nose scrunching up in the most endearing way. I know I was in more than deep waters with Alexia Branson – I was falling steep, fast and hard. She made me heady in a way no other woman had managed. I felt alive around her. Everything that she saw that was new, I saw through her eyes. And it was becoming a little of an obsession of mine. I wanted more of what she could offer. Her innocence, her fragility. Her inner strength at anything coming her way.

I let us sink into the water, shoulder deep, Lexi's slippery body pressing against mine and I slowly pull us right underneath the cascading water and the pearly laughter falling from Lexi's lips is contagious to say the least.

"I've never been at a water fall before", she smiles widely, leaning her head back as far as she can, eyes closed as the water runs along her high cheekbones and down her chest, her long blonde hair floating around us, tickling my arms that I hold around Lexi's slim frame.

"I know", I smile, leaning in to kiss the small dip at the base of her neck, while my arms tighten around her, feeling her legs slide around my waist. Her arms rest on my shoulders, and she slips one hand around my neck as leverage as my mouth grow eager and determined, running across her delicate flesh.

Less than a moment later, I feel the sting of Lexi's fingers tugging at my hair, forcing my head to one side and I catch the glimmer of red in her eyes as she hisses in excitement just as her fangs penetrate the skin of my neck. I moan out loud – lust and pain mixing together and I lean into her, eyes closed and arms wound tightly around her body, pressing her hard against me.

I let no one touch me in the ways I let Lexi touch me. I let no one feed on me – take my blood. But I let her. I want her to.

As I feel the blood leave my body, Lexi's slick tongue swirling across the wounds to keep the blood flowing freely, I let one hand slide to her pert behind, fingers skimming the silky mound of her sex, pushing her right up against me. She's greedy, but I don't mind. This arouses me more than sex – her willingly feeding on me – her maker. Her lover and confidante.

Lexi is my all – my life. My existence. There is nothing I would ever deny my one true love.


End file.
